


Will save Oppy

by The_Blind_Writer



Category: NASA RPF
Genre: Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blind_Writer/pseuds/The_Blind_Writer
Summary: Who will save Oppy?First time post, originally posted on my tumblr.





	Will save Oppy

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my old work and found this so I hope you like it.

After releasing Opportunity’s last message to the public NASA`s twitter and other social media blew up with please to save Oppy, people personified this robot on another planet as if she felt fear in her final moments, to NASA `she` was just a robot who served her purpose just as the others had and how others will. Although there were some employees who did `sympathize` with Oppy, who wanted to help her but there were still other rovers on Mars like Curiosity who were completing their mission of exploration and they had to focuses on them.   
Nasa moved past Opportunity, Curiosity and Oppy’s twin Spirit were still functional and they couldn’t keep wasting time on Oppy, they couldn’t keep calling to her with no response at some point they had to stop trying and let her go.  
Days after releasing Oppy`s message things died down and they thought that was they end of it, that was entail Curiosity stop responding to NASA`s signals. They spent hours, days trying to get a signal to Curiosity, they couldn’t loose another rover so soon, it could make them look bad.  
A transmission was received from Curiosity not long after, the message shocked the teams who were trying to contact it. What was going on with their rovers, another transmission, this one from Spirit both said the same simple thing.  
“Will save Oppy”  
They were going to save her, Spirit and Curiosity weren’t going to give up on her. It took an hour at most for the public to find out, it lead to them treading on media again. The people went wild with the thought of the rovers have feelings another thought it was some meriting scheme from NASA themselves to make them look better.   
Four weeks since the transmissions, all was quiet. Did Curiosity and Spirit suffer the same fate as Oppy, did they offline, where were the rovers? So many questions and no answers.   
Seven weeks after the Oppy’s ‘final’ message all hope was lost for the rovers, no transmission, no pictures, no words from the little bots.   
Seven weeks three days and nine hours after that first message for Oppy and it happened, three transmission all similar in nature.   
“Mission success, Oppy is safe”  
With that transmission were three pictures one from each rover of the three of them on a small Mars dune.  
Oppy is safe and Oppy is not alone.


End file.
